Apologize
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Oneshot. It's a PercyFred SLASH fic... um crossdressing and mostly smut... If that squicks you then 'obviously' avoid.


Title: Apologize

Rating: M 

Pairing: Percy/Fred

Warning: Incest, smut, cross-dressing.

Summary: Percy is convinced he's asexual.

A/N: I set this somewhat during Philosophers since it's before Clearwater sinks her claws--- I mean shows up.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Percy thinks that he's asexual. I mean, he seriously thinks that he has no sexual libido.

_Pfftt_… as if.

I know that he must have something; I mean I saw George try to kiss Angelina yesterday. Mind you he's still in the Hospital Wing recovering from the weird hex Angelina did on him. Admittedly I want to ask Angelina about the green pus that started to ooze from the little horns all over his face...

I don't know why I'm surprised at Percy though. I mean it would be so much easier if he would find a girl, get laid and ultimately loosen up. George and I have the problem, where he always manages to get a hold of us when we do something wrong yelling at us like Mum.

We're at school! Mum's at home we should not be forced to be at Hogwarts with the male version of Mum.

So while George is recovering from the stupidity of pissing off a totally 'PMSing' chick, I'm going to convince Percy that he is not asexual, and that he should find a girlfriend as soon as possible.

I have a stolen dress I can use. I don't know _how_ to use it, but it'll come to me. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's sitting by the desk he probably begged McGonagall to put in his room. It makes me want to both laugh and cringe at the thought that this is my older brother. But the unmistakable red hair, pale skin obviously prove we have the same genetic code. Though he's the only one that I know of that has curls. Most of us Weasley's either have wavy or just plain straight hair. It is a nice fixture, but he continues to cut it short so that the ends of it poke out of his 'neat' hair. It looks quite ridiculous and I, along with many others, make it our duty to point that out to him.

"Hey Perce, what's happenin'?" Remarkable, how the shudder of irritation goes through his narrow shoulders.

"**Go Away!** I'm busy!"

"Come on, I'm bored and George isn't around to entertain me."

There's slam of his quill on the piece of parchment in a moment that is rather satisfying. Then he stands up fast, and stiffly turning around to face me, clearing going to go into a rant.

And stopping.

"What in **blazes** are you wearing?" His brown eyes are practically buggering out.

"It's called a _dress _Perce. I thought Brilliants such as yourself would know that." I say this as _sweetly_ as I can.

"Why do you have it?" 

"Because I'm wearing it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm so 'bored' of having my nether regions suffocating in my trousers."

"So why not wear your robes?"

"I like the flowers."

His chest puffs up.

"Take it off right this instant!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Yes you will!"

"Nope."

"You look like a _queer_!"

That takes the cake. I mean even George wouldn't go so far as taking a joke and smashing it back into someone like I. Narrowing my eyes, my heavily build stance puffing up even more.

"Apologize." 

Percy looks just as stubborn as I do. The indignant look on his face, the positively look of disdain.

"Don't make me make you." He knows I can too. Calling me a _faggot_. I mean honestly I'm using the dress, it doesn't mean anything.

Percy throws his hands up and says in that stupid voice of his,

"I give up, do whatever the hell you want to do."

I storm out of his room, not being able to help my muttering.

"Call me a fucking faggot you… show you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've decided on calling on a war against Percy. For calling me a fag and for insulting The Dress. Yes, I've given it capital letters. It seems appropriate since it is now involved in my Plan. The one where Percy ends up losing face, having to admit that he likes girls or guys who dress as girls. Personally, I'm hoping for the latter simply because it would be more fun to use in the future.

Yet for all my devious planning, I can't help but think I'm missing something.

_Pffttt_… whatever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK. I stole some of the make-up that one of the Seventh years left around. I think I've got a hang of the whole lipstick thing. Keep the hand steady, try not to put too much on. Makes you look like a clown.

Which makes you laugh and continue to add so that you really _do_ look like a clown.

Now I've tried the eye stuff but I don't want to poke out my eyes with the eye quill thing, so I'll just use some kohl oil. I stole that from stupid Roger Davies… idiot going around and leaving his stuff around.

I'm going to be a girl with short hair.

With a flower dress that gives me no bust or any real hips, I think I look passable as a girl.

Passable. I didn't say actually good-looking.

The great thing is, George is in detention tonight with Lee for getting caught trying to jinx Angelina's robes so that they'd be invisible. So I have nearly all night to work out my Plan. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid Git is still working on his homework.

"'eh Perce." I'm trying to keep my face straight in order to see his reaction.

Percy instantly tenses, turning around to storm at me.

Stopping. Staring.

"…"

I saunter over to him making sure I weave my hips back and forth the way that I suppose veela's do.

"Any words?" I should have grabbed a camera. He's so funny.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" OK, so I'm not expecting the blow-up. I'm even more surprised when he grabs me hard. I swear someone as scrawny as him should not be strong.

"Ow… I'm just having a bit of fun, Merlin no need to get physical." It really does hurt.

He's breathing really hard and obviously trying not to get upset again. He lets go of my arm.

I smirk.

"So what do you think? Not bad for a **faggot**, eh?" I'm still offended by the remark.

Percy turns around and obviously tries to calm down. I twirl behind his back, as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Hell, even Oliver would want to _snog_ me…" I stop abruptly when Percy seems to have calmed down to give me one of 'those' looks.

That's right one of 'those' looks. The one that he's so much better than the rest of the world.

Merlin, I hate that look.

So I smile sweetly and curtsy for him.

"Why are you doing this?" I love the way his mouth contorts.

"Because Big Bro, you need to get a girlfriend and I'm here to help you get acquainted." Oh Yeah, I feel smug.

"By wearing make-up and a dress?" Oh, I hate the way he sneaks that sarcasm in.

"Yes, how very _perceptive_ of you" There, I can use big words too.

"Indeed." _Fuckface._

"Now, I know that you don't like girls" Glare "But I've decided to be the one to convince you otherwise."

"Why?" 

"Because you're a stuck- up arse."

His bottom lip sticks out and I pull it.

"Best not to do that Perce, after all a bird could shit on it." He yanks his head away from my hand and sits on one of the four poster beds.

"And how do you propose to that?" Merlin I really do hate his voice.

"By the only means possible dear Brother." I let all my teeth show, and the shudder that flows through him is beyond satisfying.

"And if I allow you to do this?"

"I leave you alone to you're studies for the next couple of months."

"Months?" 

"Yup."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! You can't just devour a girls mouth. I mean not only does it feel like a slug, it feels as if you are trying to slobber like a dog all over." My hand goes out to wipe across my mouth.

He's getting irritated with the fact that he's not at all good at this.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. If you would just give me some pointers instead of saying it's gross--" I cut across him.

"Fine, I'll be the boy and you figure out what _I'm_ doing right."

"But you're the one in the dress!"

"Yeah, so? The Dress has nothing to do with the fact you can't snog worth your life."

I shift on the bed and brace my hands on both his arms. My knee going up higher on the bed restricting my movement with the stretched out dress. I nudge Percy to go lay on his back so I can straddle, and get more comfortable while trying to teach him how one should really kiss.

Percy lies on his back and I slide up. The Dress bunching over his waist and my thighs.

I lean down to kiss his mouth softly at first. I've read enough of Mum's magazines to know how a boy should do this. Kiss softly then slowly apply the pressure. I use my lips to push his apart and use my tongue to trace the bottom lip, grazing the tips of his bottom teeth. When his tongue comes out to meet mine, my body suddenly goes in flames and I'm flush against him. In fact when I allow his tongue into my mouth and suck on it I realize that I'm humping his waist.

Wrenching my mouth away I ignore the fact that his knees are up against my lower back, his hands clutching at my hips.

"What did I say about the slobbering!" I'm trying to by pass the fact that I can feel both his arousal and mine.

"Not to." It's low growl that matches the rather evil look on his pale freckled face.

I sigh, wipe my hand over my eyes. When I look at the black on my fingers I'm reminded at what I'm wearing and what Percy is seeing.

So the erection digging into my back can be justified.

How funny we would look if someone were to walk in when we were kissing. 

Percy without his glasses is a rather refreshing look. Never mind that he looks as if he's just been ravished.

"Now do you get it?" I'm proud that I was so much better than Percy at this even though I'm just as experienced as he is.

Percy doesn't say a word and just flips us over…

I can swear I fuckin' broke my tail bone. My body vibrates from the fall.

Percy looks over the side of the bed and just stares blankly at me.

"OK! I'm going to get back on the bed and _pretend _that didn't happen." My voice is tight. I crawl back onto the bed. Lying down and looking over at Percy, who still seems dazed.

"Well?" 

"You ripped the dress."

"It's The Dress."

"The Dress?"

"Oh just shut up." I force him to climb onto me so that he takes the position that I had taken. He leans down and slowly kisses my mouth. I'm surprised that he has such soft cherry lips, yet he sloppily applies them. But I allow him to apply more pressure and open my mouth for him.

He still kisses really badly, but I think I'm starting to like it. The way that I like my fingers in hair that is the same colour as mine.

His brown eyes are bearing into my blue ones. I lean into the kiss when I allow his tongue into my mouth. I don't care that I have slobber on my chin, with our tongues wrestling and bodies starting to move into each other.

Percy shifts so that his knee is pushing my legs apart, I move one of my legs to swing over the side of his waist.

Then I feel the entire world shift as my arousal touches his.

I can feel his hand on the flesh of my thigh. Moving the dress up so that he can grab onto my hip and rub harder on me. I lean back and rasp, 

"Hurts." I'm breathing very heavily and my head is getting cloudy.

"What?" He's still trying to rub against me. But---

"Your trousers. They hurt." The metal part of the zipper is digging in my skin.

Percy looks at me. I just stare back. Lost in his eyes and the fact that his lips were on mine. When he presses something into the small space between us I'm overly surprised.

"Vinisio" We're both left naked.

OH Merlin! I can feel him sweaty and shaking against me.

My organ is leaking and I know that if he were to just rub against me for a moment I would come.

But instead he runs the hand that is not by my head down our bodies, and tweaks my nipples making me moan as he leans down to kiss me in that gross way of his.

When I bring my knees up he doesn't even pause as he slings one of them over his shoulder, I know deep in my mind what is about to happen. Yet I'm exhilarated, and with that I wither underneath Percy.

I'm only fifteen and about to have sex. Not just any sex. Anal sex. Gay sex. Incest sex.

The thoughts should make me cringe as I feel Percy's hand wrap around my organ. But it doesn't. Instead I bend my body more so that I can kiss rather than just pant into Percy's mouth. 

I use one of my hands to guide him past my sac to the cleft of my arse.

It is as if we've done this many times… the whispered opening of a night drawer, the fingers that are scissoring inside me. I push down to take in more, only to find that something bigger is trying to push inside, I lean back and bite my lip. Whimpering as Percy licks my collarbone.

It hurts but I want more. 

It's like I can feel his dick pulsing in me. The more I feel it the more I want it.

Percy thrusts hard each time and tries to keep me still. I can't help it. I want more.

When the stars suddenly build up and I'm arching back because of something in my body… I'm nearly screaming, and Percy is still pounding into my yielding body the sweat on his face makes the curls stick to his forehead. The eyes are nearly a dark brown as he grunts and continues to try and dig a hole through my body. My orgasm caught me by surprise and Percy's obviously felt it to. My spunk covering his lower belly and the look of pure determination on his face. I know that he's trying to hold out. That he's trying to make this more than good. Not wanting to come yet he uses my body. I myself starting to harden again just by the sight of him.

Finally I just smash my mouth to his. Taking his shout as he shoots into my more than willing body.

We rock together for a bit. Percy leaning on me.

I can't really speak but I know that My Plan to Make Percy Apologize worked, yet at the same time it didn't.


End file.
